


Bleak Thoughts

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about a relationship that will never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleak Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic-promptly Any, any, Bleak winter landscape.

Harry was staring out of Gryffindor tower out over the snow covered grounds. Unlike in previous years the scene didn’t make him smile, there was no joy in the snow, not even the thought of a snowball fight with the Weasley twins cheering him up. It looked bleak outside, just like he felt within himself. He tried to turn away from the window as it was distracting, thinking on the things that he was supposed to be wasn’t working, he could no more focus on his transfiguration homework than Voldemort could give up on dominating the British wizarding world and raise kittens instead. He was distracted, completely and utterly, by someone that no-one would expect. Ron thought that he was still lusting after Cho while half in love with Ginny. Hermione was sure to think that he fancied Ginny, or maybe that he had a bit of a crush or an obsession forming for Malfoy. Neither of them would be right, as it turned out his new obsession appeared to be Snape.

He couldn’t pinpoint when it had begun, perhaps as a result of their failed occlumency lessons when he had seen the other man’s memories. He had gotten a small glimpse of the past of the man and he felt as if they were kindred in a way. They had both had lousy childhoods, been bullied and were both slaves to the war that continued all around them, Snape was one of the few people that Harry knew would be able to understand him and his life, what he had been through, and the troubles he would no doubt face in the future.

Nothing would come of his adolescent crush though, he knew that Snape despised him, so it was a futile wish and he really should focus on his homework before McGonagall failed him. Even so, despite knowing that nothing would ever come of it he couldn’t stop staring off into space thinking about the man. It wasn’t like most of the thoughts teenage boys his age had, but softer images that played through his head, of them sat reading together, or eating meals, perhaps lying in front of the fire talking to each other.

Nothing could happen though, the other man hated him, and even if he didn’t he was his teacher and he knew that the other man took his role and position seriously. Snape couldn’t be caught having an affair with a student, especially not with his past as a Death Eater, the Wizengamot and the public would flay him alive. It would be better to ignore his crush, it would go away in time on its own surely. Perhaps he should try and focus his attention elsewhere. He could figure out what Malfoy was up to, or what Dumbledore was going to be teaching him in his lessons. Or maybe he could figure out what he was actually meant to be doing for the transfiguration assignment and get all his homework done. He turned from the window as the snow began to fall again, instead of happiness or awe the sight just left him cold.


End file.
